Bitter Revenge
by darkchibi-chan
Summary: As Kurogane stumbles in the whore house, Real!Syaoran can't help but take this to his advantage. One-Shot. Kurogane/Real!Syaoran/ Smut.


**Pairings: Kurogane/Real!Syaoran**

**Rating: M For Sexual Content. Smut.  
**

**From: Tsubasa Chronicles ( The Manga)  
**

**Time Line And Description: It's been three years since the others kicked Real!Syaoran out of the group. Unable to get a proper job to feed himself in Infinity, he had no choice but to become a male prostitute. Kurogane stumbles in the whore house and makes an appointment, drunk out of his mind after having a fight with Fai. Real!Syaoran is surprised at first, but plans revenge, still bitter at them for giving him hell before and now, and takes full advantage of the drunk Kurogane.  
**

* * *

He gasped, his whole body trembling in pleasure as the dark haired man slammed harder inside him. The bed creaked loudly at their movements. And he heard it. All of it. The bed, skin slapping against skin, their gasps and breathless moans, the wet sounds, all of them echoing in the room and reaching his ears.

"A-AAAH! O-OH GOD...! So Big...!", he threw his head back and moaned this out, his eyes glazed with lust, wanting more. It was true. The man was stretching him almost painfully wide, being completely impaled. He never had a customer that was this large of size, so it was a whole new experience for him. Like he was a virgin again, being touched for the very first time. He had to admit, though the feeling was painful, it was arousing as well.

He licked his lips, riding the man's large member harder, as if testing the man's reactions, wondering what he would do. The man smirked and gripped his hips, digging his nails in the creamy white flesh and heaved him down deeper. Syaoran threw his head back again, and screamed in pain, but also pleasure, as he felt the man reach deeper. His eyes widened at the strange new feeling, not use to someone being able to reach so deep inside him. He tried to adjust to it, but the male underneath him was ruthless, not allowing him to do so as he rammed harder and faster into him.

His glazed amber eyes narrowed in amusement and delight, hissing from the cruel treatment like a pleased cat.

"Heh, you like this, don't you bitch?", the man slurred out with a chuckle. Syaoran moaned in response, meeting the thrusts eagerly. His hands gripped large shoulders, digging his nails deeply in the skin.

"Y...Your cock...Feels so good inside me...!", he gasped out raggedly, sweat trickling down both their bodies. Speaking in such a language use to bother and embarrass him greatly. But after doing this business for the past three years, he always used this kind of language now to arouse his male clients more. It worked, as usual, feeling the man grow harder inside him, making him mewl softly at the feeling as he thrusted down harder. They were both so close now. He could feel it. Sense it. Taste it.

He wanted it.

"Cum in me...", he panted out.

Needed it.

"Fill me..."

Craved it.

"Fill me up with your cum!", he cried out and threw his head back as the man gave him what he begged for. The warmth spread all the way inside him. He shivered as he felt the burning sticky heaviness that would remain inside him for awhile. He didn't mind though. He long ago grew use to the feeling. In fact, he loved the feeling.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the dark haired man sleeping beside him. He blinked slowly, slightly surprised the man was still here and didn't just leave after he received his fair paid pleasure. Then again, the man _was_ drunk out of his mind. If he hadn't been drunk, the man probably would never even think of stepping in this sort of building. A smirk stretched across his bruised lips, lifting his body a little to gaze at the man for a bit.

He couldn't help but admit that he had been shocked at first when he saw the older male waiting in bed, and ordered him to strip right in front of him. But once he had realized the black haired male wasn't even close to silver, and probably wasn't even aware it was him, the bitter teen couldn't help but take the situation to his own advantage.

And it felt so good.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed in delight, seeing the bleeding small cuts on the sleeping man's shoulders. He managed to mark him. This man, who he use to admire. Who he use to trust. Who betrayed him.

Now, the other male was branded as a traitor to the others. The mere thought sent shivers down his spine. Now he would let him suffer. Now he would let him taste the bitter hell he himself use to drown in.

He leaned down a little to lick the cuts with his tongue, slowly gliding upwards to the thick, strong neck. Soft kisses were placed on the skin, and Syaoran giggled softly as he heard a low groan. His lips traveled a little higher, placing them on the other's lips. The kiss, at first, was soft, almost loving and innocent. But it didn't last long. After all, he wasn't so innocent anymore. Why kiss that way?

He slipped his tongue in once those lips were forced apart with a simple push.

Now the man had nothing.

Just like he did.

He was no longer a virgin. He was touched in places the vampire never had the chanced to touch. And even his first kiss was stolen.

"Now Fai can't have it...", Syaoran whispered softly as he leaned back up, breaking the kiss, "He'll know...That he wasn't your first now..," He slowly climbed off the bed and reached to grab his leather jacket once he managed to gather his scattered cloths and cover himself. He went over to put on his leather jacket, digging out for a card that bore a number and a symbol of a black wing. He grinned, and casually placed the card down on the man's bare chest, then turned and proceeded to walk over to the door.

"If you ever want another night, just call", he said softly, knowing the man couldn't hear him. That didn't matter though. The damage was already done. Soon, those two and their relationship would be over. And then the man would be crawling back to him soon enough.

Fai will die without his blood, and no one will be left to protect the helpless princess, so she to, might die eventually.

He smirked to himself at the thought as he walked down the hallway. He had no regrets. Just like they had none when they kicked him out on the streets. Let them suffer like he did. The bitter boy laughed for as moment, before he opened the to his next client's room, closing it behind him as he left the man to pick up the shattered pieces of himself, leaving him behind to suffer as he pleasured the stranger as he gave him empty kisses.

* * *

**Note: In this one shot, Kurogane and Fai hadn't done anything yet. I'm not exactly crazy about that pairing myself, but it was needed in this. But yes, before Fai or Kurogane could start a relationship, R!Syaoran stepped in and made sure that Fai wasn't Kurogane's first with anything. How R!Syaoran knew about them, and knowing they hadn't done anything, I don't know. It was needed. And Real!Syaoran is very observant, so I thought that would work to.  
**

**I'm...Not really sure when I wrote this. I think about a few months ago, but I was to lazy to write it. But since I can't really write anything new, I decided to post this little smut one-shot for all my readers. It's not Syaorancest, shockingly. I wanted a new change. Hope you all like it. Next, I'm going to try and type a Fai/Syaoran one-shot. It's a request from a friend. Wish me luck, and please leave me your comments.**


End file.
